Currently door lock is assembled to a steering wheel of the car so that the thief cannot rotate the steering wheel. Or the door lock is assembled to a gear switch of a car so that the gear switch cannot be operated. Or the door lock is assembled the oil treadle so that the thief cannot trading the oil treadle to drive the car. However above-mentioned way cannot effectively prevent the thief to steal the car.